The George
by spookslove
Summary: The team are excited....
1. Chapter 1

Had something happened? That made all things on the Grid pile out onto the street?

Jo and Zaf huddled together like penguins escaping the coldness of the air. They looked up at the sky and saw blobs of white and pink.  
"Beautiful"  
"Isn't it just"

Ros and Jade stood talking. Wrapping their coats around themselves tighter. Ros looked at the cars that passed by. One that stood out the most was a taxi. She wanted to get in it. To get away from the cold?" Maybe.

Adam and Malcolm slowly turned round after looking at a new model of car at the other side of the road. Adam moved his eyes scanning everything. "Where's Harry…and Ruth for that matter"  
"Yes. I want to get home. Quickly"

Ruth and Harry walked out of Thames House whilst trying to fix their appearance. For some, it would have been obvious what they had been up to.  
"Right I think we can go now." He waited. Everyone stood where they were. Hoping that he really ment it.  
"GO!" They all ran off and laughter filled the air.  
"Come on. Lets go"

Zaf and Jo ran into the flat and jumped and screamed. Jo ran into the bedroom to get clothes ready while Zaf went to the bathroom. Planning not to let Jo have the Bathroom at all.

Ros dived onto the sofa and yelled "Yes! Today! Its today!" Malcolm walked over and kissed her lips so gently she would have barely noticed. She kicked her shoes off and led Malcolm to the bedroom…

Adam opened the front door and Jade zoomed in almost racing Wes. He, that being Wes, went upstairs to pack a bag. As Adam and Jade made a mess of the kitchen…

Harry tried to stop Ruth from getting over excited. She was bursting to laugh. She held her breath and tried to think of other things. Harry walked in and tipped over fidget. That made Ruth worse. She roared with the laughter that made everyone smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jo banged on the bathroom door. Zaf wasn't going to let her in. Cheeky sod.  
"Zafar Younis! Open this door now"  
"Im getting dressed"  
"Let me in!" Zaf stood laughing while he shaved.  
"Get Out Of The Fucking Bathroom!" Zaf was shocked to hear Jo shout so loudly in the peacefulness of the house. 'Time of the month?' he thought.

Ros was applying a light layer of make-up. Malcolm was doing his trousers up and putting his belt on. Ros was wrapped in a towel.  
"Malcolm you couldn't get me my lipstick from the bathroom could you"  
"Yes anything my sweet" Ros smiled and took the lipstick from his grip.

Adam had been back for half and hour after dropping Wes of at his grandparents. Jade was in the loo washing her hair.  
"Jade?" Adam couldn't see her.  
"Im in the loo"  
"Oh. Do you want a drink"  
"Yes please. Coffee would be nice" Her voice slightly echoed down the stairs. Adam smiled as he saw the sight of Jades make-up bag. He knew she would have to come down for it.

Ruth was having a relaxing sit down as Harry looked for something. She wasn't really listening when he said it. She was too excited. She saw a purple scarf on the television. She had one like that. She would wear it. After all it was cold. Harry spoke but she didn't listen. Instead she walked off to search out her scarf. Harry watched as the little girl wandered around looking for the something that could have been extremely valuable at the rate she started to look frantically.

The team were meeting at Bar Noir in Central London. Adam and Jade were first to arrive.  
"Are we early"  
"No. Look there is Ros and Malcolm" Ros and Malcolm waved as they got out the car.  
"Hello. You look beautiful Jade" "Oh thank you Malcolm. Better watch out Ros!" She joked.  
"She's mine Malcolm, get your own" Adam laughed, as he put his arm around her. Harry and Ruth waltzed round the corner. Ruth looked stunning in her longish dress that sloped at the neck. But her purple scarf covered it up. Harry had put his jacket round her as she left hers in the car.  
"Ah the perfect couple" Harry grinned. Ruth blushed. She walked over to the girls, leaving the boys to it. As they do.  
"Right all we need now is Jo and Zaf"  
"They rang. They might be a little late"  
"Bathroom Hogging"  
"Got it in one" The girls laughed as the team- minus Jo and Zaf- walked into the bar. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ros helped Ruth with the drinks over to the table. Zaf and Jo had now entered the bar.  
"Ah there you are, fashionably late. But fine. We just got the drinks." Announced Jade. Jo and Zaf pulled up a chair. Zaf sat next to Adam.  
Ruth sat with her scarf on.  
"Ruth take your scarf off. You look beautiful"  
"I'll take it off later" Ruth didn't really want to show her graceful neck. The girls talked and cracked jokes. While the boys chuckled at various things.  
"So Jo. What took you so long to get here apart from the bathroom incident?" Winked Ros.  
"Nothing. Strangely"  
"But you're not really together, are you" Pointed out Ruth.  
"Give it time" Assured Jade.

Harry and Malcolm talked about each others wedding plans. Whilst Adam and Zaf talked about…  
"Nice shirt"  
"Thanks Mate" Zaf looked at Adam. Something strange was the feeling. He stared at Adam. The longer he looked, the stronger it was. But he didn't know what it was. It could have been the drink. Zaf had some more. It was hardly going to make it worse.  
Adam watched Zaf take a drink. The way he sipped the glass was weirdly encaging another emotion. The same when he looked at Jade. Adam shook his head. But couldn't help but look at Zaf.

The bar got busier and busier. People piled in. But you could still move. Harry and Malcolm bought the third go of drinks to the table. The list never really changed:  
Ros- White wine Ruth- Red wine Jade- G&T Jo- Lemon twist Harry- Whisky Malcolm- Red wine Adam- Becks Zaf- Carlsberg The only time the change, was when they asked each other what they were drinking and decided 'Oooo.. I might have that'

Ruths neck was on full show. All the men that went past looked at her exposed skin and either winked or smiled. Much to Harry's fury. Ruth liked it although felt a little uncomfortable simultaneously.  
"They're eyeing you up Ruth!" Ros had to shout the music was so loud. "I know. Feels nice. I feel sexy"  
"You look sexy" Ruth smiled at Jades remark.

Harry stood up and put his jacket on. The rest of them done the same. Checked to see if they had everything and walked away. Zaf and Adam walked beside each other.  
Jade picked up Ruth's scarf.  
"You dropped you scarf"  
"Thank you" They stepped outside and were instantly shivering. The cold slight film of frost wrapped round them. Harry saw Ruth and gave her his jacket. Again.  
"Right. What about we go to The George"  
"Yes. Great idea"  
"Right Taxi"  
"No come with me and Malcolm" Ros asked Adam and Jade.  
"Its fine"  
"Or how about you come with us?" Adam looked at Zaf. He wondered. Jade had already decided to travel with Ros and Malcolm. And Jo. Who wanted to discuss plans for Ros and Ruth's weddings. Adam smiled and got in Zaf's car. 


	4. Chapter 4

The car that arrived first at The George was Ros, Jade and Jo. With Malcolm. Closely followed by Adam and Zaf. Then as they got out the car, Harry and Ruth drove by. Ruth remembered her jacket and walked in hand in hand with Harry. "Right who's getting the first round"  
"Me!" Jade willingly offered.  
"Right ill have a pint"  
"Me too" Said Adam. Ros helped her with the drinks as Ruth and Jo sat and talked.  
"So any plans we must know about? Do you want a hen night"  
"Im not sure"  
"It will be fun. We wont do anything too outrageous!" Chuckled Jo.

Jade and Ros carried the small black tray filled with drinks back to the table.  
"Thanks"  
Adam and Zaf sat right next to each other. Almost on top of each other.

The team played a game with the drinks. It entailed the following: 'Each person has to say something that they all have supposedly done and if you haven't, you take a drink'  
Adam went first.  
"Right. Have you ever stolen something from the Grid?" They all drank "Yeh bloody right"  
"My turn. Has an operation ever gone drastically wrong when you have been in charge?" Jo asked. Most people took a drink. Apart from Harry and Adam.  
"Right have you ever had sex on a beach"  
"Harry"  
"Well have you Ruth?" She quickly took a sip. Jade had been thinking of one for a while.  
"Directed at boys only. Have you ever kissed another man?" All of them downed their pints. The girls looked at them with the 'look'  
"I haven't. But I'll do it"  
"Yes me two" Zaf said in agreement with Adam.  
"Alright. I bet you don't do it though. Hang on what about a bet"  
"Yes. I think fifty quid" Said Ros knowing that they wouldn't do it.  
"Ok. Fifty quid" Adam and Zaf looked a little uncertain. They moved in closer. Their heads together. Lips touching. Mutters from the rest were fading in the background as everyone stooped. Watched. Their lips brushed each other gently. By now the rest of the team were looking at each other. Ros put fifty pounds on the table. Thinking that they would stop. They carried on. Now on the floor. Still kissing. Jade and Ros sat and laughed. Harry and Malcolm rolled their eyes. Ruth watched Jo as she tried not to through something at them. Zaf.  
"Alright you can stop now!" Shouted Jo. They didn't. Jo picked up a glass. Ruth stopped her.  
"Don't. They are drunk. Leave it"  
"How come Jade doesn't care"  
"Maybe she can take a joke-" Ruth stopped herself. Jo stormed out. Ruth ran after her.  
"It didn't mean to come out like that"

Harry, Malcolm, Ros and Jade sat at the bar. Away from Adam and Zaf who were still 'At It' on the floor.  
"They are so going to regret that in the morning" Chuckled Ros. Ruth sat with a distressed Jo. "Jo. Don't do this to yourself. They are young and having a good time. Let yourself go a bit"  
"But im not like that"  
"You could have fooled me" Jo looked at Ruth and smiled. Remembering the time she had stripped naked at a party with the team. It was Ruth who consoled an embarrassed Jo then. And a distressed Miss Portman now.  
"You aren't even a couple"  
"Yes I know but I love him. I know it would never happen but a girl can dream. Cant she"  
"She can. I did"  
"Did you"  
"Did I what"  
"Did you ever think that you and Harry would get together"  
"Never. I always used to think it was never meant to be. Until he asked me out for dinner"  
"Why did you"  
"I thought everyone would talk about me. And I cant take that"  
"We all wanted you to get together"  
"Me too. First day on the Grid. He was there. Made me laugh. Made me myself"  
"You know you two are like, well, you are invincible"  
"What do you mean" Ruth was intrigued.  
"No matter what has happened you have just been together. Nothing can tear you apart. You had to leave. No togetherness. But now you are back and you are getting married"  
"I suppose we are. Thank you"  
"it's a bit cold outside. Shall we go back in"  
"Yes. Lets" They walked back inside and over to the table. Ruth saw Harry and was so pleased that they were finally together. What Jo said was right. They are invincible.

Adam and Zaf had now finally stopped. But couldn't stop smiling.  
"I never knew you felt that way"  
"I didn't think you did either "  
"What about-"

"That doesn't matter. I love you" 


End file.
